sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Horseman of Conquest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Andy Brooks page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:56, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism/Possible ban A wikia contributor IP adress 39.47.29.188 left a "my a**" comment on Moloch's page. I'm asking if you can ban him or give him a warning. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'll send him a warning or ban(I warned him, let me know if ithappens again). I really appreciate this. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 14:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Quick question Looking around, I've found another issue. The wikia contributor 174.114.117.140 is creating new pages as category pages. For example, instead creating a regular page for the Gorgon, he created a category page. I can't move the page because of permissions errors, so I'm asking if you can give him a warning. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 22:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Will do.This is a second offense, and i warned him of such issues.Becuse of this, i'm considering admistering a ban. If you feel that this is extreme, let me know by 6:30 P.M. Eastern Time. Going to get the input of 5H, but as a big contributor, I want your input as well. Thanks. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:52, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this is extreme, per say, considering that you gave a him a warning and he didn't listen. If you check his contributions, you'll see he made several pages as category pages instead. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 22:45, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the input. Not going to ban him.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 00:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Looking at the recent activity here, apparently he's still at it. He created a category page for Beth lancaster Weiss, and if you check his contributions, you will see all of the category pages he created that should've been regular pages. Thanks. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:50, December 3, 2014 (UTC) three strikes. Unless you feel strongly, I'm going to ban him.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) "3 strikes, you're out" -- I think banning him should suffice. Thanks PvtHudsonMD (talk) 01:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) More trouble A user by the name of Latecarl posted a spam blog. Once again, I'm asking if you can ban, or possibly warn him, whichever works best for you. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:38, December 9, 2014 (UTC) warned him thanks for letting me know. Sorry i havent bent around recently. The joys of exams.... Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:26, December 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Also, Could you make sure his spam blog is deleted? (by you of course!). Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Done and done. Thanks again. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 20:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) If I may offer a point, the one sourcing this spam and abuse should be blocked. Follow the adress to their page, block them and their I.P. address. They can never again return after that! Don't give them another chance, don't take what they say to heart. From my experience, such trash will only continue to insult and harm the Wiki. - Blaid 16:47, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the point, and often feel the same way. But i would like to offer a counter point. The reason I don't ban people on first offense is that I represent the Wiki when i do something like that. If everytime someone did something wrong, there would be a good handful of contributors that would be banned on what could be a one time thing. If they continue, then i have no issue with banning them. If the lanuage is abusive in any way, they will never be seen on the wiki again. I dont care if that's some random user or the biggest conributer, whom is PvtHuson at this time. In this case, it's not abusive, and i deleted the page. I appreciate and wholehartedly agree the sentiment, but it's just a little extreme from my point of view. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism (again) Please ban 204.126.11.216. He's vandalizing the pages. PvtHudsonMD (talk) 19:40, December 18, 2014 (UTC) On it. Thanks for letting me know. Are there any pages that aren't fixed yet, or did you catch them all? Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I undid all his/her edits already. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 12:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hello, EmpyreanSmoke here. I love this show, and have decided to join this wiki. Just to let you know, I come on wikia regularly, so you will probably see a lot of me from now on. I know I am new to this wiki, but i have a request to ask of you. I was hoping that you could promote me to Admin/bureaucrat. The reason for this is, I am great at design and photoshop, and I have created a new background and worldmark for this wiki. They look more welcoming and attractive then the ones on here currently. If you should promote me to an admin/bureaucrat, I would be able to help out tremendously with the design, and many other things. Just to let you know, I am currently an admin and bureaucrat on 3 other wikias, so I have plenty of experience, and know how to use sysop tools. Thanks in advance!!!! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 02:01, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I completely understand that you don't just want to promote me. If I edit regularly, and edit more than 150 times, will you promote me to admin/bureacrat? I have admin/bureaucrat experience on 4 other wikias, so I know how to use the tools properly, and I love this show, so I wouldn't let anything bad happen to this wikia. One of the reasons I want to be promoted is so that I can change the design. The background seems a little too busy for this type of site, and the world mark is a little sloppy. I am great in graphic design, and have created a new background and worldmark. When I have reached all the standards, I will let you know. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Once you hit those marks, it would be my pleasure. Would love to add another Admin to the team. One request, for when you recieve the promotion: I would ask that when making changes to the site, you let the community know via a blog post or something of that nature, so there can be multiple opnions on the design.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 13:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) More vandalism The Wikia contributor put a WH***S LICK BALLS OF MENREAL HARD" comment on Jenny Mills page. I'm asking for a warning, or possibly a block. Thanks, PvtHudsonMD (talk) 18:49, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks the the heads up. Sorry i haven't been around. *cough cough* midterms *cough cough*. Becuse of the vulgarity, I'm banning him for a short period of time. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:36, January 5, 2015 (UTC) "Season 1" and "Antagonist" categories May I please ask why you want them on the wiki? Me and PvtHudson came to a conclusion that they're very redundant and general categories. I have reasons as to why, but I'd like to hear your reason. Edit: Also, just to give you a heads up, I fixed the episode templates and the templates on the episode list. --JuniperAlien (talk) 23:39, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not entirely sure why the season 1 was there, but my reasoning for antagonists was to have a category tag to find "the worst of the worst" that had been on the show. However; If you feel it's unnessacary, I will remove the tag. Thanks for fixing the templates, by the way. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 14:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll just quote a couple of them for you (and I'm sorry if this turns out to be long). ::"Season number" categories: Say, for example, the series makes it to 10 seasons (speaking hypothetically), it'd be odd to see every "season 1-10" and "season 1-10 characters" category stacked up on their articles. It'll make the use of the category pretty useless if you ask me? If anything, I strongly feel that the only season categorization the wiki should have is for episodes. ::"Alive" category: "I think the "alive" category should be removed too because the wiki already has a notable "deceased" category which I feel is very important...and if a character isn't deceased, it's pretty obvious that they're alive." ::"Americans" and "British" categories: Just recently someone categoried "Alfred Knapp" as both British and American. Also we don't even have legitimate evidence that someone is a true American or not. For instance Orion...he's a angel. Not an American or British civilian. ::"Antagonist" and "Protagonist" categories: Firstly, the reason I believe they should be removed is because individuals all have different mind sets, motives, and beliefs; and they shouldn't be decided whether they're good or evil by someone else's beliefs. For instance: Jenny. Jenny isn't your typical hero. Her motives aren't always so good either. She's ended up in jail countless times (that really isn't an ideal hero) and because she'll go by whatever means to get her results sometimes (stealing, trespassing, and things in that manner). Also, I remember not too long ago, someone categorized Leena Reyes as an antagonist. I could see why someone else would, but I would never see her as an antagonist. So it's very trivial. --JuniperAlien (talk) 22:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I hear you, but allow me to play devil's advocate, for the sake of another prespective. As far as the protagonist/antagonist categories go, I think you chose poor examples. Jenny is what many would call an anti-hero. an Anti-hero is often on the side of good, but they're methods are more questionable than the hero's methods. They can still be a protagonist, but they're methods differ from those of the main protagonist. Also, Jenny has always been fighting for the "right reasons." She was posessed twice, but's that's as far as her villian streak goes. Moving on the antagonists, I absolutely hated the Reyes character. Minor antagonists like her and Ro'kenhrontyes are not always there, and in the case of Sheriff Reyes, may drift into a nuteral zone. But they cuase problems for the protagonists. The categories should be looked at in a wide view, ends and means. American and British categories help set characters apart. Orion is an angel, therfore he is neither. Knapp is only shown in America, so it can be presumed he is American. If he was shown in England, I missed that. Also, we have no evidence that anyone like Knapp is American or British. It's not like they (the show's writers) are just going to show us thier brith certificates. The season (inesrt number here) categories are, to the best of my knowlege, meant to gather all things from season x. Keep in mind, I made the antagonist category, but as far as the others go, you'd have to get in touch with thier respective creators. The only category i find Reduntant is alive, and perhaps season x. I do see puprose in the others.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 23:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh dear god. Well, since your admin, your way goes I guess. Also, I don't feel like Jenny was a poor example at all (unless you can think of a better one, please debate). Like you said...she's an anti-hero aka anti-protagonist. From what I've seen on other top wiki's (mine included), they don't necessarily add antagonist and protagonist categories because, like I said, everyone has different views and motives. Characters who are viewed as evil don't necessarily have bad motives. Like I said, Jenny isn't your ideal protagonist. So it's a trivial. Another example; you just said Leena shifts in the neutral, and that bothers me. It bothers me even more because that should give you more a reason to remove the categories, right? There's no neutral category (at least I hope not). And frankly, the British category is going to have like, what? five/six people tops? Meanwhile the American category will have tons. ::::Not to mention, I already made an image gallery for the characters. It's linked in the template. It's to prevent image clutter on the actually articles. The 5th Horseman said it was okay. Then I asked him if he could put the "Filebox instructions on the upload page so people can categorize and sort the images correctly. He just never replied to that one. ::::Edit-I just feel like the wiki needs a huge cleanup. I really like the series and I want to make it an A+ plus wiki. Maybe even get it to be one of the top wikis (fingers crossed). I also have a little thought on images with no purpose just being immensely added to the wiki. But I'll just wait for your reply. --JuniperAlien (talk) 01:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, the only one that i feel needs to stay is the protagonist/antagonist categories. The other ones are kinda pointless. I was playing devil's advocate, more to give myself two sides to see ( I'm a very visual thinker, I like having stuff laid out in front of me) than anything else. Also, it shouldn't be my way or the highway becuse i'm the admin. I really do like it when people want to make the wiki cleaner, and with your points, I will look into removing these categories (I'm learning as I go, so it might be a few days). I personally love anti-hero characers becuse of the fact the they are supporting the hero(s) but using mehtods they might not agree with. Take for example Batman:Arkham City. If you didn't play this game, stop reading play though the masterpiece, and come back. The character of Catwoman is that of an Antihero. Not exactly fight with Batman, but providing intellegance and saving his life. In my opnion, other than in the case the Protagonist/Antagonist categories, you raise good points. I still consider Reyees a villian, even through she relieved some animosity against Ichabod. Again, all this is my opnion, and i'm aware i may be overstressing that.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC)